ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest
Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead man's Chest is a 2006 adventure film, directed by Gore Verbinski. It is the first sequel of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of The Black Pearl. The script was written by Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio. In the film, by Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley and Bill Nighy. The film was the highest grossing film of 2006. Pirates 2 also broke a record, only in two days had produced the film for over 100 million dollars. The film is also included with the third film, Pirates of the Caribbean: At world's End. Content hide 1 Story 2 Cast Background 3 3.1 Production 3.2 Recordings 3.3 Effects 3.4 Film Music 4 Receipt 5 awards and nominations 6 external links StoryEdit Read warning: text below contains details about the content and/or the end of the story. The film takes a short time after the previous film. The British East India Company has its sights set on wiping out all the pirates in the Caribbean. Lord Cutler Beckett, a senior officer within the company, arrives in Port Royal. He instantly Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, who were about to get married, arrest due to the fact that they have help Jack Sparrow escape. He is, however, prepared to make a deal with them; like Will deliver a special compass can him that Jack in his possession, Beckett will pardon grant them both. Will agrees and leaves looking for Jack. Jack by his former crew Bill Turner, the father of Will. Bill is now a servant of Davy Jones, Captain of the ghostly Flying Dutchmanship. It turns out that Jack still at Jones in the chalk is because that the Black Pearl for him 13 years ago has been saved from the sea floor. Jack must by Convention now join Jones crew and him 100 years. Bill gives Jack the infamous black spot, the character Davy Jones has provided it on him. This spot also serves as a beacon for the crack: a monstrous octopus who works for Jones. Jack and his crew stay close to land in the hope to Davy Jones to escape. They beaches as on an island inhabited by cannibals. Will also ends up on this island and frees Jack and the others. When Will Jack explains the situation, this prepared him the compass to give in Exchange for will's help in finding a particular key. Jack, Will and the pirates go to Tia Dalma, a sorceress. She tells Will about the key that Jack seeks. This key can open the dead man's chest, in which the heart of Davy Jones is. Who this heart Davy Jones possesses, can force to obey him pierce the heart there is the only way Davy Jones can die. Jack's compass can point the way to the location of the coffin. Back at sea, the Black Pearl overtaken by the Flying Dutchman. Jack tries with no success Will Exchange it for his freedom. Davy Jones wants Jack only let go if he can bring him 99 other souls to compensate for its own. Though he takes Will stuck with it as collateral. Aboard the Dutchman Will meet for the first time his father Bill. He also discovered that the key to the dead man's chest in Jones ' possession. Will decision to search the coffin so he can force his father to Davy Jones. Meanwhile, in Port Royal, Elizabeth escapes from prison and goes in search of Will and Jack. She ends up in Tortuga, where she finds Jack and Gibbs. Trying without success to recruit people for Davy Jones. She convinces Jack to search for the dead man's coffin. However, they are not the only ones; James Norrington, the former commodore of the British Navy who has lost his job because he has been unable to arrest Jack, would also have the box there that is what Beckett is looking for. He hopes to come back into favor in the Navy. Jack, Norrington and Elizabeth find the chest on Isla Cruces. Not much later arrival also Will, which has escaped the Dutchman. A fight breaks out between Jack, Will and Norrington about who gets the coffin. Ultimately, Norrington there with the heart of Davy Jones off. Jack and Will not get the chance to start the pursuit, there the Flying Dutchman suddenly pops up. The Black Pearl tries to escape, but Jones let the Crack calls sink the ship. Elizabeth realizes that it is just the crack to Jack to do is, and makes him with handcuffs fixed to the mast of the Pearl while the rest of the crew leave the ship. The kraken pulls the Pearl, with Jack on board, join the depths. Norrington achieved with the heart of Davy Jones Port Royal, and gives the heart to Beckett. Beckett now has the power over Davy Jones, the flying Dutchman crew, and with it the sea. His plan to eradicate all pirates can begin. The crew of the Pearl Moriarty Tia Dalma, which tells them that Jack now trapped in the chest of Davy Jones, in the underworld. All the pirates agree to rescue Jack. Tia Dalma introduces everyone to a captain who according to her familiar with the waters of the underworld; the Hector Barbossa brought back to life. After the end credits is yet to see the prison dog provided by the cannibals as Chief worshipped. Division Of RolesEdit Actor Character Johnny Depp Jack Sparrow Orlando Bloom Will Turner Keira Knightley Elizabeth Swann Stellan Skarsgård ' Bootstrap ' Bill Turner Naomie Harris Tia Dalma Bill Nighy Davy Jones Kevin McNally Joshamee Gibbs Lee Arenberg Pintel Mackenzie Crook Ragetti Jack Davenport James Norrington Tom Hollander Cutler Beckett Jonathan Pryce Weatherby Swann Geoffrey Rush Captain Hector Barbossa BackgroundEdit ProductionEdit After the success of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of The Black Pearl (2003), all employees of that movie signed a contract for two more movies. Right from the beginning wanted to move back and forth between the two sequels include Disney go. 2 This to have more time for the shooting and sure everything on each other would close. 3 Writers Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio, who together were responsible for the script of the previous film, were again approached for the two sequels. They decided to not like, for example, the Indiana Jones and James Bond-film series of these new movies on standalone stories to do with happen to be the same characters, but instead the two films together with the first film to make a long story forms. 4 Some of the first ideas for the films turned to the fountain of youth, but this idea was rejected in favor of a plot around the legendary Davy Jones. 5 also the Ghost ship the Flying Dutchman involved, as well as the historic British East India Company. 6 Plans for the making of the film started in June 2004. Was clear from the beginning that it would be a larger production than The Curse of The Black Pearl. 7 There were more seaworthy ships were built so that the scenes had to be filmed in a dry dock. There were many problems in the beginning to get around the script. When there is no script in January 2005, Disney threatened to blow off. The writers decided to accompany the actors to the recording locations for inspiration. 5 RecordingsEdit The two round cages from one of the opening scenes of the movie. Now on display at Disney's Hollywood Studios. The recordings for Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead man's Chest started on 28 February 2005,8 in Palos Verdes. The first shooting day was held at the Walt Disney Studios in Los Angeles on the set who served as the Interior of the Black Pearl and the Edinburgh Trader. 8 the island of Saint Vincent was once again used as the setting for Port Royal and Tortuga. Sets were reused from the previous film. There were four ships used to populate the background. One of these was a replica of the HMS Bounty from the movie Mutiny on the Bounty (1962). 9 10 On 18 april 200511 started the recordings in Dominica, a location Verbinski had selected for the remote appearance. 5 however, the region was unprepared for the arrival of a 500 man counting Hollywood movie crew. The roads were difficult, and the weather was often also not qualify. In Dominica were among other things the combat scenes in Tia Dalma (Naomie Harris) and on Isla Cruces included. Recordings were completed on 26 May 2005. 12 The crew then moved to a small island called White Cay in the Bahamas, to the production in August was shut down for a break. 13 On 18 september 200514 started the recordings on Grand Bahama. Here, some outdoor scenes with the Black Pearl and Dutchman included. Severe storms, the recordings still regularly. The recordings were completed on 10 september 2005. 15 EffectsEdit The crew of the Flying Dutchman were in the original script of Rossio and Elliott ghosts, but Gore Verbinski found this idea nothing and wanted them would be physical beings. 16 He showed them designs as human/sea monster hybrids, in which the degree to which a character was turned into a zeebeest place in the hierarchy of the ship pointed out. 17 almost all crew members are drawn with the computer, except Bill Turner, played by Stellan Skarsgård. 18 Skarsgård had to spend four hours for each shooting day in the makeup Chair. On the set, he earned the nickname "Bouillabaisse" with it because of its appearance. 19 For Captain Davy Jones was a combination of motion capture and computer animation used. 20 Bill Nighy wore on the set all the suit that was required for motion capture, so that these scenes had to be filmed not again later. The Kraken was the hardest thing to draw since the crew had not a good reference for this being. Eventually animation director Hal Hickel with the idea of the film King Kong vs. Godzilla to use as a reference. It also came with an octopus for a scene. 21 Film MusicEdit Nuvola single chevron right.svg See Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead man's Chest (album) for the main article on this topic. The film music of Dead man's Chest is composed by Hans Zimmer, and the album contains 12 songs. ReceiptEdit Johnny Depp at the premiere of the film in London, July 2006 Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead man's Chest premiered at Disneyland in Anaheim. It was the first Disney film to use the new Disney logo. 22 The film broke two records in North America; highest opening take on the first day ($ 55.8 million) in the first weekend opening and highest yield ($ 135.6 million). Thus defeated Pirates movies like Star Wars: Episode III-Revenge of the Sith and Spider-Man. The film took just over 1 billion worldwide on.source? Thus it became the fourth highest grossing film ever. Reviews from critics about the film, however, were mixed. On Rotten Tomatoes the film 53% positive rating. Possible to the expectations of many fans and critics were high after the success of the first film. Awards and nominationsEdit Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead man's Chest won a total of 29 Awards, including an Academy Award. Further, the film was nominated for a further 36 prizes. 23 Some prizes won are: The Academy Award for best visual effects The Saturn Award for best visual effects The BAFTA Film Award for best visual effects The Hollywood Film Award for Visual effects of the year at the Hollywood Film Festival MTV Movie Award for best film and best actor (Johnny Depp) People's Choice Awards for best film, best film drama and best screen couple (Keira Knightley and Johnny Depp) Rembrandt Awards for best dvd, best foreign film and best foreign actor (Johnny Depp) The Satellite Award for best effects 7 Teen Choice Awards 6 VES Awards The Taurus Award for best fight. Among the nominations were also Academy Awards for Best Director, best sound and best sound effects. Category:American adventure films Category:American comedy films Category:2006 films Category:English-language films Category:Disney films Category:Films based on theme-park attractions Category:Films that won the Best Visual Effects Academy Award Category:Sequel films Category:2000s adventure films Category:2000s comedy films Category:Fantasy adventure films Category:Jerry Bruckheimer films Category:Treasure hunt films Category:Films directed by Gore Verbinski Category:Films set in Jamaica Category:Pirate films Dead Man's Chest Category:Films set in the 18th century Category:Action comedy films